hold my hand
by hoshiazu maeyumi
Summary: Bagaimana aku dapat mengatakannya?,,  Sedangkan kaupun tak mau mengingatku,,    Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu padaku?,,  Disaat aku mulai tuk melupakanmu,,


_Bagaimana aku dapat mengatakannya?_

_Sedangkan kaupun tak mau mengingatku?_

_Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu padaku_

_Disaat aku mulai tuk melupakanmu_

_Tuhan pasti tahu yang terbaik_

_Untuk dimasa yang akan datang_

_Dimana di hari itu aku akan sangat merindukanmu_

_Merindukanmu lebih dari apa yang aku duga_

_Membuatku terpuruk tak berdaya_

_Perasaaan ini seharusnya tak pernah ada_

_karena adanya perasan ini semua orang menangis_

_Akankah semua akan berakhir bahagia_

_Tak ada yang mampu menjawab_

_Begitu pula dengan dirimu yang terjebak dalam lingkaran ini_

_Chapter one_

Sebuah mobil terlihat berhenti di sebuah rumah mewah bergaya modern classic , kemudian pintu mobil itu terbuka dan menampakan Seorang Pria tampan berpostur tinggi dan tegap, kemudian terlihatlah ia memasuki rumah itu dengan langkah yang pasti

"selamat datang Tuan" dan dengan segera Pelayan itu mebawakan tas pemuda itu

"Hn,bagaimana perkembagan Sasuke apa dia sudah tidur?, dimana paman Kakashi ?"

"Saya tidak tau tuan Sasuke sudah tidur atau belum ,Tuan Kakashi saat ini sedang berada di Rumah sakit, kemungkinan beliau akan pulang besok pagi"

Mendengar kata-kata sang Pelayan membuat pemuda itu terdiam sejanak, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Tuan anda pasti sangat lelah setelah perjalanan dari Perancis, ingin saya buatkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak usah, terimakasih Shizune" , jawab pemuda itu lalu meninggalkan sang Pelayan dan melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga menuju ke sebuah kamar di lantai dua, kamar dimana ada sesorang yang sangat disayanginya, satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya.

**Tok -tok- tok- tok**, "Sasuke boleh aku masuk?"

**Tok- tok -tok-tok**, hening tidak ada jawaban, diketuknya pintu itu sekali lagi tetapi tetap sama saja hasilnya, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencoba membuka pintu kamar dan secara tidak sengaja ternyata tidak dikunci. Dilihatnya kamar tidur yang berukuran luas dan bercat biru muda itu, setelah mengedarkan pandangannya ia menemukan sesosok pemuda yang kira-kira dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu sedang tertidur disofa sambil menggengam remote Tv. Tv itu masih menyala dan terlihat seseorang yang sangat familiar, orang yang sangat berarti bagi kedua pria dalam tokoh ini.

"kau masih belum bisa melupakannyakah? Sampai kapan kau seperti ini?"

kemudian ia berjalan kearah kasur berukuran king size dan mengambil sebuah selimut untuk sang adik, menyelimuti tubuh sang adik agar terjaga dari dinginnya malam lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar itu , akan tetapi sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan kamar itu ia mendengar suara yang berasal dari sang adik

"kumohon jangan pergi, maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan" sang adik mengigau dalam tidurnya, igauan itu lama kelamaan menjadi semakin keras dan berubah menjadi sebuah isakan penyesalan. Sang adik terbangun, pandangan matanya kosong dan hampa, ia menjambak rambutnya , meringkuk sambil gemetaran.

Tidak tahan melihat sang adik bertingkah seperti itu, ia mendekati sang adik "tenang Sasuke, tenanglah semua bukan salahmu ,semua baik-baik saja". Ia mencoba menenangkan adiknya yang terisak dan terus mengatakan bahwa itu bukan kesalahan sang adik. Membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menenangkannya ,setelah dirasa sang adik telah tenang dan kembali tertidur barulah ia benar- benar pergi, pergi menuju kamarnya sendiri dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang berada dalam benak pikirannya.

"apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau seperti Sasuke yang dulu? Chiaki yang kukenal ".

"Akan kulakukan apapun agar kau seperti dulu "

" tapi bagaimana?"

"hmm baiklah satu - satunya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini adalah dengan cara itu" Gumamnya

**Disuatu tempat**

Seorang gadis sedang memandang bulan dari jendela kamarnya, di wajahnya terlihat sebersat keriduan yang amat dalam, ia memejamkan matanya kemudian bernyanyi dengan sangat merdu, dari lagu yang ia nyanyikan tersirat suatu harapan , harapan untuk orang yang dikasihinya.

" apakah ini akhir dari yang diharapkan? sungguh menyedihkan" ucapnya dengan nada yang getir

"bodoh, untuk apa aku seperti ini? Seharusnya aku bahagia bukan" ia menepuk-nepukan pipinya berusaha untuk sadar bahwa inilah kenyataannya

"tapi kenapa hati ini terasa sakit?" ia menyentuh dada lalu terisak

"aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, melupakan wajah maupun suaranya" lalu menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya .

"aku sungguh egois" sambil terus menangis

Kemudian ia jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan menangis

_Mungkinkah Tuhan sedang mempermainkan kita?_

_Apakah ini takdir?_

_Apakah akan berakhir bahagia?_

_**flash back**_

_**Sasuke POV**_

Sang mentari telah memunculkan sinarnya dengan ceria, semua telah memulai aktivitasnya tak terkecuali aku, perkenalkan namaku Hatake Sasuke, aku berumur 16 tahun dan seperti kebanyakan anak sekolahan lainnya, bangun pagi untuk berangkat sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk ke sekolah baruku, 'hah sungguh membosankan pastinya' rutukku dalam hati.

Kemudian aku berjalan keluar dari kamarku menuju keruang makan

"Selamat pagi tuan sarapan sudah siap, selamat menikmati" kata Sizune sambil menaruh makanan di meja, dan aku hanya menanggapinya dengan "hn"

Setelah selesai makan aku lansung keluar rumah

"Tuan silahkan masuk" kata sopir pribadi keluargaku ini yang bernama Hidan, Hidan telah bekerja menjadi sopir sejak aku masih kecil

" Tidak usah aku akan berangkat sendiri " mendengar aku menjawab seperti itu raut wajah hidan berubah menjadi berkerut, pertanda ia mulai mencemaskanku .

sebelum ia hendak berkata yang tidak jelas langsung saja aku pergi berlari meninggalkannya. aku tidak mau ia menceramahiku panjang lebar akan bahayanya aku bila berangkat sendiri. Hmmm hal itu sangat berlebihan menurutku.

Setelah berjalan beberapa meter dari rumah akhirnya terlihat juga Halte Bus, disana sudah banyak orang yang mengantri rupanya, langsung saja aku ikut kedalam barisan antrian itu, terlihat beberapa gadis berbisik-bisik sambil melihat kearahku, menatapku dengan pandangan yang sangat aneh menurutku

'Huh memang ada yang aneh denganku ya?' kataku dalam hati dan tak ambil pusing aku langsung memberiakan death glare andalanku kepada mereka dan anehnya mereka bukannya ketakutan tapi malah memberikan senyuman yang entah apa maksudnya itu?

Tak lama kemudian Bus pun datang dan aku segera masuk dan berdesak-desakkan dengan penumpang lainnya di dalam. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama akhirnya aku sampai di sekolah ini "Konoha Gakuen", sekolah khusus yang hanya di peruntukan kalangan atas saja.

'hmm kenapa ada ya hal yang seperti itu, sungguh aneh' batinku

Aku berjalan melawati gerbang utama Sekolah yang jaraknya cukup jauh dengan gedung Sekolah. Aku harus bertemu dengan kepala sekolah terlebih dahulu sebelum aku mengetahui aku masuk kelas apa nantinya, tapi dimana ruang kepala sekolah? Hah masa bodoh ku ikuti saja lorong yang ini semoga tidak tersesat,

" kenapa sepi sekali sekolah ini?" kulihat jam tanganku dan ternyata sudah jam 8 lewat 15, pantas sepi sekali aku ternyata aku terlambat

Baru saja aku sampai di lorong tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang menabrakku dan mensukseskan pantatku menyentuh lantai.

_**End POV**_

"**uhhh... KUSO**!" teriak anak laki-laki yang memiliki rambut kuning jabrik dan bermata biru saphire ini dengan suara cemprengnya , "woi kalo jalan pakai mata dong, jalan yang bener ! gara-gara kau aku jadi jatuh, cepat kau minta maaf padaku" lalu berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya.

Tak tahan dengan suara yang berisik dan cempreng itu akhinya anak laki-laki satunyapun berdiri lalu membalas perkataan anak itu

"kau yang salah **BAKA KUNING** seenaknya menabrakku, lalu menyalahkanku, dasar **DOBE** kau lah yang harusnya **MINTA MAAF!**" jawabnya tak kalah sengit.

"Hah apa kau bilang siapa yang Dobe? hei aku punya nama, seenaknya saja kau mengataiku **TEME**, namaku Naruto" kata anak laki-laki berambut kuning itu sambil berkedut dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Siapa yang ingin tau namamu" balasnya sambil melotot kearah anak laki-laki yang bernama Naruto

Hal itu sungguh pukulan yang telak untuknya ketika mendengar perkataan dari anak itu, ia menjadi geram dan tak mau kalah untuk memelototi anak bermata onyx itu

Onyx bertemu saphire saling bertatapan mata dan tak ada yang mau menyerah , dan apabila digambarkan di komik mungkin akan muncul gambar listrik yang saling menyengat bersambungan ke arah kedua mata mereka dan hal itu tak luput menimbulkan aura yang sangat menyeramkan .

Tak tahan dengan adu tatap ini akhirnya sipirang menyerah frustasi sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal .

"Hah dasar menyebalkan, wah sudah jam segini aku telat, awas kita buat perhitungan lagi nanti" lalu pergi berlari menuju kelasnya meninggalkan pemuda bermata onyx itu sendirian.

_**Naruto POV**_

_Hosh,hosh,hosh,hosh_

Hah akhirnya sampai juga di kelas, aku membuka pintu takut -takut nanti Sensei marah kareana aku terlambat. setelah ku buka pintu dan menatap kearah meja sensei ternyata kosong. 'wah untung saja sensei Iruka belum datang, terimakasih kami-sama' batinku

Lalu aku berjalan dengan santai kearah bangkuku

"woi Naruto tumben kamu telat" kata Kiba sahabatku dari kecil ia duduk di bangku nomer tiga dari belakang oh iya ia memiiki rambut coklat jabrik yang memiliki gaya rambut yang serupa denganku, ayahnya adalah seorang dokter hewan sekaligus pemilik rumah sakit Natsume , yang memiliki cabang di seluruh prefektur jepang

"untung Sensei belum datang bisa-bisa kau diberi hukuman mematikan darinya" sahut sang ketua kelas yang duduk di sebelah kiba yang juga sahabatku, sebut saja dia Gaara. Dia adalah anak dari Menteri Pertahanan Jepang, ia juga memegang jabatan ketua klub kendo di sekolah.

"ia aku terlambat tadi aniki menceramahiku, semua gara - gara kelakuan kalian", dan dengan tampang tak berdosa mereka hanya mentertawakanku . "huh" dengusku kesal dan langsung duduk di kursi yang tepat berada dibelakang kiba.

"ohayou Naruto-kun" sapa seseorang disebelah bangkuku, dia adalah Hinata sahabatku . Ia berambut hitam lurus panjang sepinggang , Hinata memiliki paras yang sangat cantik, ayah dan ibunya merupakan seniman terkenal.

"uhm, ohayou Hinata-chan" jawabku sambil tersenyum cerah

"Naruto-kun ada yang ingin aku sampaikan"

"ya ada apa?"

"begini,,, ah" sebelum berbicara lebih lanjut tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu bergeser dan ternyata Senseilah yang datang.

"ah nanti kita bicara lagi saat istirahat saja, ok!" katanya yang langsung diberi anggukan tanda setuju dariku

_**End pov **_

"Maaf anak-anak sekalian, Sensei datang terlambat. Oh iya hari ini kita akan mendapatkan teman baru " mendengar hal itu keadaan kelas yang tadinya hening menjadi sedikit ricuh

"ehm,, harap tenang semuanya, baiklah masuklah Sasuke, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

Dan masuklah seorang pemuda tampan berpostur tinggi, berkulit putih pucat. Ia memiliki rambut spike berwana hitam dan matanya berwana onyx yang sangat kontras dengan rambutnya. Dan seketika itu pula kelas kembali gaduh terutama dikalangan anak perempuan.

"kawaiiiiiiiii" teriak spontan dari salah satu anak perempuan dengan mata berbinar-binar menatap Sasuke.

"sekali lagi harap tenang semuanya, ayo perkenalkan dirimu"

"perkenalkan nama saya Hatake Sasuke, mohon bantuannya" lalu membungkukkan badan

"sudah cukup memperkenalkan dirinya Sasuke?"

"ya sudah cukup Sensei"

"Baiklah kau akan duduk di kursi paling belakang, itu kursi di belakang Naruto" sambil menunjuk kesalah satu murid didiknya

Sesorang yang merasa namanya disebut dengan tampang penuh kebencian mengangkat tangannya "ya aku disini" katanya

Lalu Sasuke menghampiri anak yang bernama Naruto itu

"ternyata aku sekelas dengan si DOBE ini" dengan suara pelan dan hanya mampu didengar oleh Naruto.

Tidak terima dengan perkataan seperti itu lalu Naruto berbalik menghadap Naruto yang ada di belakangnya dengan raut wajah yang sangat seram

"kau mau cari masalah denganku hah? Mau mu apa?" menatap Sasuke dengan geramnya, akan tetapi yang ditatap malah terlihat santai seperti tidak terjadi apapun.

"Hatake-san perkenalkan namaku Hyuga Hinata" kata seseorang disebelah bangku Sasuke dan hal itu mencairkan suasana diantara kedua orang tersebut, sambil tersenyum ramah ia menyodorkan tangan kanannya pertanda mengajak bersalaman, dan hal itu langsung dibalas oleh Sasuke yang menjabat tangan Hinata

"salam kenal juga Hyuga-san,senang berkenalan denganmu"

"Hinata-chan, jangan kau dekat-dekat dengannya" kata Naruto dengan suara yang cukup keras, dan tentu hal itu menyedot perhatian kelas.

"ada apa Naruto?" kata Sensei

"Tidak ada apa-apa Sensei" kata Naruto tersenyum sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dan hal itu membuat para siswa yang lain tertawa melihat ulahnya

" ada-ada saja, baiklah mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran"

'akankah terjadi hal yang menyenangkan disini?' Batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan melihat indahnya langit dari jendela yang tepat berada disampingnya.

_TBC_

_PLEASE REVIEW OK_


End file.
